Matter of Preference
by Hikari-Achernar
Summary: Yugi thought his friends to be more open minded. Why then everyone is so scandalized? What's wrong with the guy's sexual preferences? R&R, it's not as it seems to be...


Here's the translation of the only (by now) FF I've published: Questione di Gusti. Hope you can understand what I've written ^^', I worked hard to make you read my fic in english

Little Notes:

Nani= what?

Mou Hitori no Boku= other me

Aibou= partner

Slight OOC for all the guys but Yugi (sweet little Yugi ^^)

Enjoy and review

The blonde guy's big brown eyes widened so much in astonishment that they almost went out of their sockets. And not only his ones!

The entire hall suddenly felt silent, all the eyes avaible and even the not avaible, detached themselves from whatever was the object of their attention in the late twenty-seven seconds and turned incredulous to a small table where a group of friends, who everyone here in Domino knew, was sitting. Their hairstyles were as weird as their cloths and the colour of their eyes.

The new object of interest was the boy with the weirdest hairdo of them all: a halfway between a purple porcupine and a black sea urchin, with the addition of an odd _blond_ tuft, just to pass unnoticed, in the middle of his forehead, from wich hunged down long golden bangs.

Yugi often spent his time wondering what he had done bad in life, but now the question had begun to pound with more strength in his small, cute, naïve little head.

Why did he not cut his tongue off yet? Or even better: why had he not yet transferred to his Mou Hitori no Boku*'s father grave? What would have he given at that time for a mono-sarcophagus, overlooking the pyramids, somewhere in Kings' Valley: the housing crisis wasn't a problem!

Not a sound.

The poor guy was already shy of his own and his cheeks get inflamed very easily, all those staring eyes, staring at _him _were really unbearable for his poor heart. But what had he say after all? Was it really so weird? He thought his friends to be more open minded.

Somehow prevented his eyes of getting out of their sockets, Jono-uchi regained a little of his composure and, getting closer to the spiky haired guy, he put a hand on his forehead.

"Are… are you sure you feel good, right?"

"Nani*?"

"No, he does not have a fever"

"What the hell do you know about that? Are you a doctor?"

"Indeed you Honda, you are the Dot House himself aren't you?"

"Maybe Yugi is just a little tired" Anzu tried shyly to justify the boy.

"Yeah, you probably right: otherwise, why should he keep saying things such… absurd?"

"Not more than usual, you mean"

"Shut up Seto, this business is serious!"

The brunet rolled his eyes: of course, everything was always so serious with those guys, yami no games, the heart in the cards, ancient Egypt… yeah, really: seeerious businesses

"By the way it's not _my_ business: I do not care about Yugi's preferences" and then he stood up

"Nice job Kaiba" Jono reproached him "A friend of yours has serious problems, needs help and you run off? We will talk about this, you can be sure you wonna get away with this…" but Seto had already gone, a bit embarrassed for Yugi.

"But I need no hel.." Yugi attempted to reply.

"Yes indeed, Yugi, do not worry, we are friends and we must help you: I'm sure it's just a phase. We will help you finding yourself, you'll see" Anzu said. Then she grab the boy's hand and stare at him piteously, as like as he was terminally ill, in attempting to desperately cheer him up.

Yugi was petrified for the astonishment, but he kept silence, in fear of an endless speech about the deep meaning of friendship. He had never expected his friend to get this so seriously, to get so scandalized by his simple statement.

He had believed for sure they would ever, always supported him. They'd accepted Yugi just the way he was. And btw, he would never expected his sexual preferences to be so important!

"And from how much time you think… you've been… well… this way?" Jono questioned

"I..I.. since I was born.. I guess"

"And you never said us a word.."

According to such a reaction Yugi thought he had better done keep hiding this.

"Aw, you guys are exaggerating, I can't see anything wrong with that" said Otogi

"Even if most of us have different preferences, you shouldn't be so shocked, not for so little. I too have similar tastes sometimes. And, anyway, Yugi is our friend, he ever will be, besides the stupid sex of the people he might be in love with".

Again not a sound.

Yugi was very undecided whether to thank Otogi for his brief speech or to be even more worried about his friends' second short-to-came reaction. He did well to choose the second option. Jeez, they were really fickle!

"But yes!" a resounding slap on his shoulder almost made Yugi spit out his own soul. Jono-uchi!

"He's damn right, there's anything wrong in you Yug'. You are different from us but that doesn't mean you really are... no, not this way, wait… er..what I mean is that you're not really different only because you've different preferences, but that true difference is… well..uh, not different in _that _way…" Jono stammered

"What our Mr Einstein Katsuya here is attempting to say, it's that for us you will ever be the same Yugi as always" Honda smiled, after he'd shut Jono-uchi up with a slap on his forehead.

"That's true, you bet it. We will always support you Yugi. No prejudices" Anzu stated. She was again staring at Yugi with a poor-you-terminally-ill-guy glare, and smiled her fakest smile ever. Though for Yugi his friends seemed to have lots of prejudices!

"Though Yugi, you're aware of the true meaning of this statement of yours, are you? Millions of fangirls all over the world will shout in despair, they might even think of cut their veins, of chase you, yelling it's all your fault if they had to trow in the bin billions of poor, funny FF. They might yell you you tricked them, poor gals, in all these years…"

Wait a minute! That was foolish, simply, absurd foolish: now it was _his_ fault? Wasn't enough all the embarrassing stuff of being this way? What should he do? It was his nature, he tried to change himself but it had been all useless, he wasn't like everyone else, he just couldn't. That was. He couldn't pretend to be someone else, specially with is Mou Hitori No Boku. Obviously the spirit was there too, he was still silence, no messages, not even trough the mind link. And Yami glare at him, which made Yugi even more embarrassed, if possibly. He fear he had upset him.

"_Don't worry Aibou*, you didn't offended me" _he finally said, kindly smiling

_"Maybe non it _that_ sense, but I will always be by your side, ever"_

Thank Goddes! At least his other self understood him.

Finally that funny, pleasant lunch ended. Though on his way to home, Yugi kept hear those damn conformists people whispering and chatting over his shoulder. What..man! His sexual preferences were private, how dare they talk of them like this?

He walked faster and finally he and Yami arrived home. The smaller took a sight of relief.

"Thank Goddes at least you are supporting me. You don't feel uneasy now that.. you know the whole thing, don't you?"

"Are you joking? If my Aibou is happy I'm happy too. Go find your soul mate and if this mate is a good person, the sex this person is can go to hell!" Yami said.

"Thank you Mou Hitori no Boku" Yugi said. Now he was really relieved. Yami wasn't angry with him.

"Btw, you have to assume that it's strange"

"Ehy, even you now? I've just finished saying I'm glad you are supporting me…"

"Yeah, I do, I really do, but it's really an odd situation. Think of all the couples we know. You really distinct from the mass.." Yami giggled

"Yup. You bet.

Marik, Bakura, Seto, Jono-uchi, Shizuka, Mai, Anzu, Miho, Honda, Otogi… all happily engaged and all happily scandalized by what I said.

But, dammit!

What's damn wrong in being straight?!"

And so, hundreds, thousands, millions of bins all over the world were suddenly filled with tons of FF about Puzzleshipping, Mobiumshipping, Heartshipping, Kleptoshipping, Blindshipping and Co. The new charge of those foolish, youg witches of fangirls became Yugi's poor friends, which had to compensate for the lack of those shippings that involved the star-headed guy. The poor Yami, now that Yugi was out of the games, was shipped with every damn imaginable mate. 'Cause being single seems to be the worst crime in fanfiction world. In his new mates were included Black Magician, Zork and even Kuriboh. He did not appreciate this so much and since then, mind crush-recovered cases increased inexplicably. But he's not angry with Yugi. The spiky haired little one, by his side, is still single, and he's seriously thinking of marry the Sennen Puzzle. Anyway his grateful because he's no more named in any shabby FF full of fluff, in which he can't help but blush and cry all the time. And he's also grateful to his Mou Hitori no Boku. Because, you see, in the case Yami had been wooing Yugi the entire time, after founded his Aibou was straight, he would for sure mind crush him!


End file.
